


Kiss (II)

by Sammynator



Series: 30 Days OTP Alphabet Challenge [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 15:45:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18097316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammynator/pseuds/Sammynator
Summary: After years of hardships, Dean and Castiel finally have a moment of peace. If there was ever a chance to take a step forward, it is now.





	Kiss (II)

**Author's Note:**

> Part Eleven/II of the OTP Alphabet Challenge.
> 
> I couldn´t decide whether to write this prompt for Dean and Cas or Dean and Sam, so I did both.^^ The Wincest version is Part Eleven/I.

So many chances passed. So many times he missed the opportunity, so many times his thoughts were elsewhere or one of them was missing, or dead, or they weren´t alone or he just couldn´t bring himself to do it. So many years of hardships, apocalypse, grief and insanity. He should know better. Sitting on his bed, Cas in a chair beside him, watching TV. No mission, no case, his brother was safe in the room next door, he wasn´t being chased, the end wasn´t nigh. If there had ever been a chance, it was now. Dean held his breath and sat up, closer to Castiel. He lifted one shaking hand and left it hanging mid-air. What if he was wrong about this? Did he really want to risk it? The older Winchester was just a second away from changing his mind, but then he felt warm fingers curl around his cold ones. He lifted his head, wanted to explain, wanted to make things clear, but in the calm depth of eyes that had seen the dawn of time, he found understanding. Patience. God, Cas had been so patient. And Dean closed his eyes and let it happen, as it should have happened a long time ago. Cas mouth was careful, as if he was afraid he would frighten Dean, and the hunter lost himself in the feeling of warm lips and secure hands on his cheek and the taste of a sweet tongue and it was good. As easy as breathing and just as inevitable.


End file.
